


Two Superheros and a Puppy

by HappyUnicornCat



Category: DCU (Comics), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyUnicornCat/pseuds/HappyUnicornCat
Summary: Spider-Man opened a shipping container, peeking inside he saw a few llamas. “I don't know why someone would smuggle a llama, but okay then.”“Hang on, did you just say there are llamas?”“Yep!”Or that time Peter and Tim adopt a wolf*Dissimilar I do not own Marvel or DC*Slow updates





	1. Chapter one

Spider-Man opened a shipping container, peeking inside he saw a few llamas. “I don't know why someone would smuggle a llama, but okay then.”

 

“Hang on, did you just say there are _llamas_?”

 

“Yep!”

 

Red Robin then came over, looking over Spider-Man’s shoulder. “Oh my god, there are llamas. Why would someone smuggle a llama? “

 

“I just said that, Red. Anyways we should probably continue looking through these shipping containers.”

 

“Yeah, probably, I'll look over there.” They continued looking in shipping containers and taking note of what is in them for another 20 minutes, until Red Robin opened a shipping container with a small dog in it.

 

He gasped, “Pet - _Spidey_! They had a puppy in one of these! “

 

“They what!”

 

Spider-Man scrambled over to Red Robin. His jaw dropped when he saw it, and he quickly scooped it up. “Awww hello cutie! Can we keep them? Please Red?”

 

Red Robin looked at Spider-Man who was cuddling with the dog and looked adorable. “I don't see why not.”

 

“YES! Thanks Red!” Red Robin smiled softly at him.

 

“Come on we should call the police, and then we can get this guy to the vet. Can I take a turn holding them?”

 

“Sure! I'll call the police. “

 

_**\---20 minute time skip---** _

 

They switched to their normal clothes, and started walking to the nearest veterinary clinic. Peter was holding the pup again. Tim glanced at Peter. “You do realize we need to figure out a name for her, right?”

 

“How do you know they're a girl? “

 

“Uh, I checked?”

 

“...That makes sense. “ Tim rolled his eyes. Then Peter’s eyes widened and he gasped loudly, startling Tim. And waking the pup.

 

”Wha-”

 

“We should name her Moon-moon! “

 

“Oh my god, take this seriously will you.”

 

“But Tim.” Peter whined, dragging out the last word.

 

“But Peter.” Tim whined copying Peter. Peter gave him the puppy dog eyes™.

 

“Please Tim?”

 

“Ok fine! Just stop with the eyes!”

 

Peter grinned. “Yes! Love you! “

 

Tim smiled. “I love you too, dork.”

 

Moon-moon yiped, ruining the moment. They both glance at her, then start laughing as they walk into the clinic. Since Peter was holding Moon-moon Tim went to the counter.

 

“Hi, how can I help you?” Chirped the blonde haired receptionist.

 

“Hello, me and my Boyfriend found a puppy in an alley, and we're wondering if someone could take a look at her.”

 

“Sure thing hun! There's actually a vet free right now. I just need a name, and I can go see if he'll take you.”

 

“Tim Drake.”

 

“Okay, give me a second and I'll get him.”

 

“Thank you. “ Tim smiled as he walked over to Peter and Moon-moon, the latter making some adorable sounds as she slept.

 

“So, how long do you think it'll take her to get the vet?”

 

“It shouldn't be more than a few minutes, Pete.”

 

“If you say so.” Tim smirked.

 

“I do say so.” Before Peter could say anything else the receptionist came back.

 

“ Mr. Drake? The vet is willing to see you. If you could just follow me.”

 

“Lead the way, Miss.” When they get to the right office they thanked the receptionist as they entered. The vet smiled.

 

“Hello, I’m Dr Doktar.”

 

Peter’s brow furrowed in confusion. “ I'm sorry, but did you just say Dr Doctor?”

 

“Yes, I had a chance to confuse hundreds of people and I took it.”

 

“Huh, I mean I'd probably do the same. Anyways, we were hoping you could see if Moon-moon was healthy, and if you could tell us what kind of dog she is.”

 

“Of course. Just put her on the table, and I'll do just that.”

 

Peter did as told and let the vet do whatever it is vet's do. **(A/N I seriously don't know, so uh, yeah. We’re just gonna skip that.)**

 

Once Dr Doktar was done he sat down at his desk and looked at Tim and Peter. ” Okay, so Moon-moon is a little malnourished but other than that seems to be healthy. And I believe she is a Husky mix. Becky can help you with adoption papers, and the rest of the stuff you're going to need, at the front desk. “

 

Tim thanked the Vet as Peter picked up Moon-moon. They walked up to the counter just as a lady with a carrier stepped away. The receptionist -Becky if Tim remembers correctly- smiled at them.

 

“Everything alright with the pup?”

 

“Yep, she's a little bit malnourished but perfectly fine other than that.”

 

“Well that's good to hear! Now, is there anything else I can help you with? Or are you just going to pay the bill?”

 

Peter stepped up, “Actually, we were hoping you could please get us some adoption papers for her, if you don't mind. “

 

“Give me a few minutes, and I'll have the papers ready for you to sign. You guys can look at the displays while I'm doing this, just grab the stuff you want.” She gestured behind them at the tags.

 

Peter grinned. “ Okay, thank you miss!”

 

“It's no problem hun.”

 

They went and started looking at the different stuff that they're going to need. Picking out the tags first they pick out heart shaped ones, then moved onto the collar.

 

“What colour do you think it should be? I'm thinking either blue or green.”

 

“Hmmm, what about this rainbow one?” Tim grabbed the collar, holding it up so Peter could see.

 

“Ok, yeah, I like that one. Let's get it.” Tim nodded and also grabbed a black leash just as Becky call for them. They then walked back to the counter.

 

“Here are the adoption papers, you just need to fill them out and you're be ready to go. “

 

_**\---10 minute time skip because this is my fic and I said so---** _

 

Tim and Peter walked down the street, holding hands, Peter holding Moon-moon’s leash. Moon-moon sniffed all over the sidewalk, getting excited about actually being walked. “So, how are we going to do this? Like is Moon-moon going to stay with you and I just visit? Or the other way around? How is this going to work? “ Tim asked.

 

“Um, how about I take her for a week, and then you get her for a week, then I get her for a week and so on?” Tim nodded slowly.

 

“ Yeah, that could work. And we can also visit her anytime when the other one of us has her.” Peter grinned, and kissed Tim’s cheek.

 

“That should work.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than the last chapter, but I wanted to get it posted.  
> -Uni

“Aunt May, I'm home! And Tim's with me!” Peter called as he opened the door to the apartment.

 

"Good to see you again Tim." May smiled as she came out of the kitchen. 

 

"Is that a dog? Did you two steal someone's dog? " May asked shocked.

 

"No! Why would  - why would we would steal someone's  _ dog?! _ " Peter exclaimed. 

 

"I hope you realize that makes it sound like we'd steal other stuff." Tim mumbled.

 

"Well why  _ do _ you two have a dog!?" May was starting to get annoyed.

 

"Well you see we uh, we stopped an illegal animal smuggling ring  _ thing _ . And she was there. And she is so cute, and fluffy, and - " Peter started to explain.

 

"Peter, get back to the reason." May interrupted. 

 

"Right, sorry. Anyways I convinced Tim that -" Peter continued 

 

"He used the puppy dog eyes™."  This time Tim was the one to interrupt Peter. 

 

"As I was  _ saying _ , I convinced Tim that we should adopt her or at least take her to the vet, so we took her to said vet, and they said we could adopt her since she didn't have a chip. And yeah." Peter finished.

 

May pinched the bridge of her nose. "So, you're telling me that you just two adopted a dog,  _ without thinking of the consequences. _ "

 

"Uh, yes?" Peter paused, "Wait, what kind of consequences?"

 

May gave Peter a  _ look _ . "Like who's going to take her for walks multiple times a day, and makes sure that she gets brushed at least once a week, and makes sure that she gets enough exercise, 'cause I'm not going to be doing any of that. Oh, and let's not forget about the fact that you two  _ don't even live in the same city. _ "

 

"Oh, those consequences."

 

"Yes Peter, those consequences. "

 

"May, we've already figured out how living arrangements are going to work. " Tim spoke carefully, as to not annoy May any more than she already was.

 

"Oh? And what are your plans? "

 

"Well, I take her for a week, and then Peter  gets her for a week, then I get her for a week and so on. We are also allowed to visit while the other one has her."

 

"It was supposed to be the other way around."

 

"Babe, it doesn't really matter. "

 

"Yes, yes it does. "

 

"No, it doesn't."

 

"Yes-"

 

May interrupted their bickering. "Ok, enough you two.

 

"Yes, aunt May." They said at the same time. They then look at each other and broke into a fit of giggles. Causing the last of May's annoyance to disappear as she watched her nephew and his boyfriend interact. She smiled softly as their giggling started to stop.

 

"Now then, if you two are done laughing at each other you should go find your dog since she seems to have wandered off. And I don’t want her getting into anything she shouldn't."

 

A quick look around confirmed that Moon-moon had indeed wandered off. "Well fuck."

 

"Tim!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful people on Discord who helped me come up with this idea, you guys are awesome! Please tell me what tags I should add, because I have absolutely no idea.  
> -Uni


End file.
